Talk:Imperious Task Force
Screenshots Will add some screenshots of things like the colossi production facility and the final cutscene later. --Eabrace 14:26, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Dialog Just taking notes on the text I copied from the chat window post-TF for the moment. Looks like the first couple of missions might have already been clipped in the buffer of my global tab when I grabbed the first /copychat, but I captured some of that dialog in screenshots and will add that in later. --Eabrace 14:26, 19 May 2008 (UTC) -->(mission with the shadow cysts) NPC Cyclops: Romulus unhappy. NPC Cyclops: Cyclops like tingly shiny rocks. -->(stopping the colossi construction) NPC Immunes Engineer: Reinforcements! NPC Immunes Engineer: Stop them! NPC Immunes Engineer: They have defeated the Praefectus! NPC Immunes Engineer: They can not pass! NPC Immunes Engineer: Imperious' men are attacking the beach! NPC Immunes Surgeon: Reinforcements! NPC Immunes Surgeon: They have defeated the beasts! NPC Legionarii: Reinforcements! NPC Legionarii: They have defeated General Geminius! NPC General Atilius: Imperious! Here! NPC Legionarii: Reinforcements! NPC Legionarii: The Surgeons have been defeated! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Mech control computer under attack! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Activate stage one defenses. NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Mech control computer under attack! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Activate stage two defenses. NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Mech control computer under attack! NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Activate stage three defenses. NPC Romulus Phalanx Control: Initiate Self-destruct. -->(final mission) NPC Immunes Surgeon: We're under attack! NPC General Gabinius: Many of you may look at what we have conquered and believe there is nothing left to take. NPC General Gabinius: You would be wrong! NPC Immunes Surgeon: Defend Romulus to your death! NPC Immunes Engineer: Imperious is attacking! NPC General Ursius: You may think I am into my cups, the gods know I usually am... NPC General Ursius: ...but I am telling you that the gods are on our side. NPC Immunes Engineer: Stop the assault! NPC Legionarii: Hold your ground, men! NPC General Terentius: If I hear one more word about our new allies being from beyond the veil, I will rip out the tongue of the who tries! NPC General Terentius: DO YOU HEAR ME! NPC Raserei Ubermenschen Fist: His plans are crazy. NPC Raserei Ubermenschen Force: Stop them! (cutscene) NPC Romulus Augustus: Master, NPC Romulus Augustus: I have failed you. NPC Romulus Augustus: The champions wield the power of the gods. NPC Nictus: Perhaps they do, Romulus. NPC Nictus: But I will make you stronger than even the gods themselves. NPC Romulus Augustus: How is that--? NPC Nictus: --I will show you! NPC Romulus Augustus: By the dark gods... NPC Romulus Augustus: I am... NICTUS! NPC Romulus Augustus: The champions shall be a feast laid before me! NPC Darkwolf: That is what makes me such a loyal subject. NPC Raserei Ubermenschen Rocket: Stop them! NPC Darkwolf: Stop them! NPC Romulus Augustus: Your lands shall be mine for the taking! NPC Romulus Augustus: The power of the heavens flows through me! NPC Romulus Augustus: You can not kill that which can not die! NPC Romulus Augustus: Immortality has many forms! NPC Romulus Augustus: Perhaps even gods can die. More Dialog The following is what I greped out of my demos for the first couple missions. Scuzzbopper 18:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) -->Shadow Cyst mission "Cyclops: The crystals must survive!" "Minotaur: Stop the intruders!" "Cyclops: Romulus unhappy." "Minotaur: Protect the dark ones!" "Minotaur: Protect the dark ones!" "Cyclops: The crystals must survive!" "Cyclops: Cyclops like tingly shiny rocks." "Minotaur: Stop Imperious' dogs!" "Cyclops: Like crystals. Crystals shiny." -->Rescue Sybils mission "Sybil Domina: Your arrival was foretold." "Sybil Galeria: This is not the beginning of the tyrannical rule of Romulus, nor is it the end..." "Sybil Galeria: Thank your kindness." "Sybil Drusilla: Sister Solaris is being held captive at top of the temple!" "Sybil Fatonia: Thank you." "Sybil Fatonia: Romulus wants to know our secrets." "Sybil Clara: Our secrets are not for men to know." "Sybil Livilla: Thank you." "Sybil Faustina: May Phoebas shine upon you." "Sybil Supera: Please save Sister Solaris" "Sister Solaris: Thank you, Red Cometeer." (Player name) "Sister Solaris: I have been expecting you." "Sister Solaris: Please, let us go to the altar. There, I shall speak with Phoebas directly." "Sister Solaris: Perhaps we can divine your fate and the fate of Cimerora." "Sister Solaris: Phoebas, guardian of the sun, it is I, your most loyal priestess, Sister Solaris. Speak to me. Guide us." -->Colossi Construction Had the following extra lines I didn't see above: "Romulus Augustus: What have we here?" "Romulus Augustus: Imperious has sent his new champions to me." "Romulus Augustus: I have never killed a time traveler before."